Silver Linings are never as Good as Gold
by Cyeara
Summary: Dive into the world of Pokemon as a sixteen year old teenage girl who must overcome the second-coming of Team Rocket, defeat the dragon tamer, master two regions, and most importantly, win back the friendship of her childhood companion while she deals with growing emotions for the red-headed mystery. Heartgold/Soulsilver shippings. (Got that romance up in here.)
1. Sour Memories

Sunlight invaded Herley's sleep as she slowly blinked her eyes open, greeted by the familiar tone of the alarm clock buzz. She gingerly slapped it off, almost knocking her phone off the table in the progress. After an effort to sit up, she stretched her arms and throw off the blankets- because, today, Herley Kotone, will finally be free.

* * *

When Ethan, Herley's neighbor, and her were only barely kids, they created a pact where they would start their Pokemon journeys on the same day once each turned sixteen. Ethan would talk non-stop about all the exciting adventures the couple would partake in and he explained to Herley the league challenge. Marill, Ethan's Pokemon, was always filled with joy as his trainer continuously would pretend to have battles and would celebrate their victory together. At the time, nothing ever separated Ethan from Herley. Being the only kids in town, minus Crystal as she never treaded outside and was years older than the pair, life was never lonely for the two of them. From dawn to dusk, they were always found together making up a new game, pretending to be Pokemon, or getting in trouble.

All of the happiness left when Herley turned thirteen. "Herley, I have something special to show you!" Ethan had taken my hand and was dragging me towards the end of town. He was boasting about his Marill learning water gun after practicing with bubble for weeks. She was giggling as Ethan took her hand and kissed it as he guided Herley towards the tall grass. He hadn't intended for anything to happen. The kids had played by the grass plenty of times, always counting on Marill to help if ever needed. While pretending Herley was the fair maiden stuck in the midst of a swarm of Dragonites, a loud snapping pierced the air. The grass behind Herley was trembling as the ground below us quaked.

"Marill!" Ethan frantically called to command. "Water Gun, stat!"

"On it!" replied the Pokemon as he jumped into mid-air and launched a feeble spray of water.

"Pinnnss-ir" the attacker roared at the skinny, raven-haired boy. Acknowledging it's intended target, it barreled into Ethan. Ethan clumsily managed to stay on his feet and threw his arm back in fury. "Marill, tackle!"

Obediently, the little blue ball flung itself onto the Pinsir.

As if nothing happened, the Pinsir charged at Herley, rearing its massive horns for an X-scissor.

"Ethan!" she screamed, her eyes burning from holding back tears.

"Marill, rollout and hurry!" he hollered, not knowing what else to do. Compared to this Pinsir, his Marill was under-leveled by far. Marill knocked into Pinsir, causing it to teeter to the side for a split second allowing for both kids to escape.

"Th-ank you," Herley stuttered as she crashed into Ethan.

He hugged her back but then pulled away, "We have to get Professor Elm now! Marill, follow us!" he commanded.

Within that second, Ethan and Herley dashed towards New Bark Town with Marill following closely behind. The loud snapping was pursing at a dangerously close rate, enough to send shivers up anyone spine. Herley's whole body was trembling in fear. The only thing pushing her onwards was Ethan grasping her hand and forcing her to run with him.

A screech halted the both of them as they whipped around to see the Pinsir catching its prey: Marill. Ethan gasped as a sole tear fell down his cheek. The horns on top of Pinsir's head had clamped into the soft belly of the water rodent, causing blood to ooze out of the puncture. The little body gave a shudder before it went limp and before the rest of the horrifying scene could take place. Herley grabbed Ethan by the arm and this time, she forced him to run with her. Once in the safety of town, she pulled him into a hug and the couple stood there for minutes, until both of them had stopped crying.

It was after that incident that Ethan and Herley had grown apart. They had stopped seeing each other as much because every time they did, both would blame each other for the death of his Marill. Crystal, now peeling herself from her bedroom full of books and notes, wondered outside to comfort Ethan whenever a fight broke out. Her aqua pigtailed hair was easy to notice when she sneaked out the back door of the lab to sit next to Ethan under the shelter of the trees close to the win turbines.

Seeing the two together did upset Herley; she couldn't deny that. She could no longer even talk to Ethan without yelling, and she did miss him. She constantly missed the once inseparable pair playing together for hours near the water route to the side of town and the adventures they made up. It wasn't fair how Crystal could just walk in and take him from her like he was a toy that she was done playing with. She wanted to make up with Ethan so the two could still be friends, but every time Herley saw Crystal outside with him, it sparked a larger hatred and guilt weighing her down. She had to stay away from them.

After a month of isolation from Ethan, Herley moved back to Olivine where she was born. She had lived there until she was two, and now was back at thirteen. Her dad was called back into the Olivine ports to maintain the new supplies being exported to Kanto. Being so young that she didn't understand it at the time, an organization was slowly taking over Kanto and the league and trainers needed more supplies to fight the growing conflict. This was around the time when her dad was called out to sea to tow and protect the ships with his Dragonite. Her mother ended up getting a job at the Moo-Moo Farm on the route above the city.

Herley saw little of her dad for the next few years, but secretly wished he was home more often. Her mom disapproved of her going near Pokemon at anytime, as she worried about her daughter's safety. Herley would constantly sneak out every morning before her mom would get up to feed the Meowth that lived in the alleys. He was a gentle creature and would always rub against her leg when she was sitting on the front porch. After a year, Herley's mom had caught her with the Meowth and had called Pokemon Control to take him to the local shelter.

A week before she turned sixteen, Herley's dad had been getting into fights with her mom daily. Having no knowledge of what they would quarrel over, she could hear hisses and snaps throughout the day and night that left her wondering what the fuss was all about. She soon found out what the fight was about the night before her birthday. Her dad quietly opened the door to her bedroom and whispered for her to pack anything important things quickly. Not knowing what or why he had asked, she obliged and filled a backpack with her most prized possessions and necessities. In a few moments, they were out the door and flying on his Dragonite's back, heading towards New Bark Town.

Herley and her dad arrived around eleven and Ethan's mom was waiting to greet her outside of the Kotone house. She gently hugged her and guided the tired girl inside. Inside was just like they had left it. She ushered Herley upstairs and explained the big day tomorrow before she disappeared back downstairs. Herley set her bag down and ran her fingers gently along the table. Everything she had when she was a kid was still here. Giving a soft sigh, she flicked the lights off and crawled into bed, hoping that sleep would come quickly.

* * *

Herley's dresser draw wardrobe was horribly outdated, but what would anyone care when she has a Pokemon journey awaiting her? She slipped on a thin red hoodie with a white hood and a denim romper with suspenders and then fiddled with her hair a little, as it was being unreasonable today. Pulling out two hair ties, she flashed a grin and managed to put her snow-white hair into two pigtails that managed to stick out a little. Looking herself self over in the mirror, she giggled at the stupid clothes she had worn when she was thirteen. After grabbing her bag, putting her phone in her pocket, pulling up her white knee-high socks, and tying her red vans, she was finally ready for the adventure that awaits!

"Ow!" Herley rubbed her nose as she stumbled back. A taller, raven hair boy with a tuft of hair poking out of his backwards baseball hat greeted the tinier in comparison girl at the door. He rubbed the back of his neck and muttered a sorry.

She blinked and then gasped, "Ethan? Is that you?"

He nodded solemnly, "Yeah, it's me. So- umm- how have you been? You haven't changed a bit." He commented, pointing at Herley's attire.

"Not funny! And I'm fine," she waved off not wanting to tell the truth.

Ethan took a step back and extended his arm towards Professor Elm's lab. "Well, I was sent over here to get you so we can pick a Pokemon and all," he said nervously, "Oh and sorry for bumping into you. I didn't know you'd be right at the door."

"No, it's fine," she said quietly as she walked outside and shut the door behind her. "I guess we should head over know?"

He continued towards the lab, not even glancing back at Herley. "Sounds good. Professor Elm and Crystal are waiting for us."

She frowned as she continued to follow in his steps. "Crystal's getting a Pokemon with us?" a hint of bitterness followed.

"Not today I'm afraid. She rather help with Elm's work," he paused then looked back at her with a frown plastered on his face. "She's not the type to go on adventures, you know that."

Ethan had changed a lot since she last knew him three years ago. Even after the accident, he was still sometime carefree before we stopped talking. The Ethan Herley knew and loved before then was wild, witty, and a real gentleman; new Ethan is cold and awkward. Maybe she was just making this up? Besides, Herley haven't even talked to him in three years and he must have forgotten about her since Crystal was always by his side after she was out of the picture. Suddenly, she felt guilty knowing this. Herley furrowed her brow as she was lost in thought. "He only had Crystal to turn to after the accident and I wouldn't even give him the time of day without an argument following. He probably hasn't forgiven me, and I just only realized how horrible of a friend I was to him about the accident."

She sighed as she realized that Ethan and her had reached the door to the lab. Ethan grabbed the doorknob and turned it, revealing to me a renovated lab with high ceiling and windows lining the walls, allowing light to pour in from the outside. Bookshelves were lined up near the front, and opened up in the back where it seems as if the Professor did his research. Books and papers were scattered on a table next to a computer. Everyone must be busy if the lab seems this disorderly.

"Welcome back, Herley! I understand you are ready to receive your first Pokemon today?" exclaimed and overly enthusiastic professor. Crystal nodded towards us and gave a friendly smile to Ethan.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Herley retorted as Elm laughed awkwardly. It seems like this whole town has grown awkward since she moved, well more like more awkward.

Professor Elm fumbled around at his desk until he pulled out a file containing lots of papers and sticky notes pouring out of the side. He gave each of us a copy of the report he had created.

"Before you can actually keep your Pokemon, I have a job that needs to be done actually.." he explained. "My aids are too busy, but you two are perfect for the job!

Herley glanced over at Ethan, who was staring at a fixed space on the wall behind Elm. If he won't respond to her normally, this trip will surely take forever.

"I need the both of you to meet Mr. Pokemon on Route 30. He made a fantastic discovery and has requested me to see to it and research it right away! He is saying there may be a new species of Pokemon involved!" he grinned and pushed his glasses back to their proper place. "I would feel safer if the two of you take along a Pokemon, so I have prepared three very rare Pokemon for you to choose from." Elm rushed over to a machine on the far corner of the room and pressed a bottom, releasing the hatch and allowing him to slide a tray of three pokeballs out. After placing each pokeball onto a narrow table, he gestured me towards him, "Herley, you first."

Herley's whole body shook, "Me, Professor?" She nodded slowly as he knees began to shake. Such a tough decision as this is the biggest step for any trainer.

"Well I said your name, didn't I? This here is Chikorita, the grass type. She's a defensively based Pokemon who can withstand hits and can provide support for you and your team."

"Sorry professor, but I rather have some offense."

He pointed towards the Pokemon on Chikorita's left, "Then how about Cyndaquil? He's an offensive fire-type Pokemon and is a quick learner. He's fast and shows a lot of potential for any trainer."

Herley's fist tightened as she reached out her other hand and gently picked up the last pokeball, "What about this one?" She pushed in the button, causing a white light to be emitted from the open Pokeball. After the light fizzled away, a blue alligator-like Pokemon appeared on the floor in front of me. It grinned slightly, revealing a perfect line of sharp teeth.

"That is Totodile. He's both an offensive and a defensive water type Pokemon that is sure to be a powerhouse. He can learn a variety of different moves, but you have to make sure you train him right or else he won't obey."

Ignoring Elm's speech on the Pokemon, Herley bent down into a crouch to see the little guy closer up. She gave an approvingly smile as the Totodile stretched his palm out to her. She grabbed it lightly and shook it, "I think I'll call you Calvin if that's fine with you?"

"It's fine," he smiled contently.

Elm continued, "He's quite the calm one. You're lucky to have such a good natured Totodile, Herley!"

"Professor, I want this one!" Ethan grabbed Cyndaquil's pokeball and releashed him. The fire mouse growled and let embers blaze out of his back.

Elm scratched his chin before commenting, "Seems like a rebellious one. Please take care of him, Ethan."

He scoffed, "Of course I will! With Cyndaquil's offense, I can always take care of him!"

Herley stared at Ethan as he picked up Cyndaquil and scratched him gently under the chin, much to the Cyndaquil's distaste. Then, Herley let a smile emerge from her face, "Ready, Calvin? This will be our first adventure!" she squealed as she pick him up at the waist and did a little spin as she held him above her.

"Now remember you two, Mr. Pokemon will be waiting for you guys on Route 30! That's right past Cherrygrove. I assume you will be able to get there with no problem, but here's a couple potions in case times get tough. They will temporarily relieve your Pokemon of pain, but not permanently. You will need to go to the Pokemon Center for that," Elm inquired and awkwardly shifted his glasses. "Please be safe out there and hurry home soon!"

Crystal ran over to Ethan before the two could leave and gave him a hug, "I'll miss you and make sure you call me every night! Don't get yourself into too much trouble!" She drew away a little and gave him another short hug before returning to her work.

* * *

After being pushed out of the lab by Elm, Ethan and Herley both let of a breathe of relief. "Shall we?" Ethan murmured and started walking forward.

Herley followed him, but sighed and grabbed his arm, unable to take the awkwardness already. This was something that she couldn't leave unsaid, it was killing her just holding it in. "Hey, look. I'm sorry about the past few years. I should have talked to you or-"

Ethan's gaze shifted to her for a second then away, "No big deal. We should just get going," he said quietly, "Don't want to keep Elm waiting for us."

Wait. What? Does he not even care about what happened, "Ethan, you know you can tell me anything right? We are friends. I've known you longer than any other person."

"Hey you two!" Calvin called from the edge of town, "You're worse than slowpokes!"

Ethan turned towards Calvin and Cyndaquil and hid his face under the tuft of hair that came out of his hat, "We were friends."

Herley grabbed her arms and held them to herself as her gave slowly shifted down to the ground. _"Did he really mean that? Of course he did, he's the one who I abandoned when he needed a shoulder to cry on the most. Am I really that shallow that I could think everything will be okay with a simple sorry? And then there's Crystal who swooped right in at the right time to claim her prize."_ Herley adverted her gaze back to the lab to see if Crystal had followed them outside. There was a figure crouching by the window of the lab, hidden in the shadows. She could faintly make out a narrow frame accompanied by scarlet hair. "_He wasn't suppose to be there, right?"_ she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Herley felt a tug on my pant leg, "Herley? Is everything all right?" came a questioning voice. Calvin was at her feet and staring up at the white haired girl with worried eyes. At least she knew she had someone who she could count on.

"Everything is fine!" she managed to say, "To Route 30!"

Herley stole one last glance back at the lab, only noticing that the shady figure was no longer by the lab's window. Maybe she was just seeing things.

**To be continued!**

**Sooo first chapter is up and this is kind of more of a back story to the whole Herley (Kotone basically) vs Ethan plot. Another portion to this story is that Pokemon are more equal as they talk, have jobs, some live by themselves, etc. I rather have Pokemon be more in depth since they are their own soul technically. Setting and time is the same as HeartGold and SoulSilver games, so three years after the main Kanto ark with Team Rocket and Red. This story is basically based off of those games, plus my experiences when playing, and add-ons. Nothing is really planned out as I tend to like to write as I go. **

**Let me know what you think and all Pokemon rights go to Nintendo as I do not own them!**


	2. Of Professors and Old People (Creeps)

"Young lady! Yes, you! Come over here please!" hollered a raspy voice. "Sir, you too, sir!"

Herley sighed. The first step into Cherrygrove and someone had already decided it was their obligation to show Ethan and herself around town. Being from Olivine and living in New Bark for a great amount of time had rendered her knowledgeable of Cherrygrove, or at least enough to know where the main essentials in town where; such as the Pokemon Center and PokeMart.

"You two youngins' should be showed the true beauty of Cherrygrove town!" he exclaimed and waved his arm as a gesture to follow. "I don't want to keep you speedy kids waiting so I'll make this quick."

Calvin and Cyndaquil followed the man, seeming to trust him. Ethan snorted with distaste at Herley and walked past her, suddenly eager to see what the elderly man had to say.

"Right here is the Pokemon Center where you can heal up your Pokemon," he gazed up at the sign that stood just outside the door. "The Center isn't only for Pokemon though, trainers may stay here overnight and buy food. Any trainer who is qualified and has a trainer ID may check in with the nurse and pay for a room. Though, please mind you share rooms with other trainers, as it's more of a one-night stay. Two bunk beds in every room provide the Center with plenty of space for the traveling trainers. You may stay as long as you like as long as you have the payments. Any person, whether trainer or not, may order food. It's a great resting stop in-between towns and also an excellent way to socialize with other trainers."

So, Pokemon Centers offer housing for trainers? Herley glanced inside the center and noticed the bustling of trainers weaving their way through the crowd to try to find a nurse. This particular center was more condense, with two rows of benches down the middle and three circular tables behind the rows for those who wished to eat or just talk. A small safe was set up towards the left and had a short line of people in front. It seemed like the perfect spot to stop and find out the local news or any tips on beating the gym. The option to stay overnight was a plus too. Maybe it would be worth becoming a trainer like her dad? She would have the freedom to come and go as pleased and have the right to battle Pokemon. _"Perfect."_

"Now don't ya'll go thinking you can do whatever you want and be all willy-nilly about your Pokemon!"

Herley cocked her head to the side a little and folded her arms, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Pokemon!" he shouted, "They're living too!"

"I know that, but wh-"

The elder hushed me, "Now now, don't you know that no Pokemon can be expected to live forever. The Pokemon center is here to keep your Pokemon alive so you best be on your toes when you're out training or battling, missy."

_"Marill!"_ She tensed, "But I won't let that happen to my Pokemon!" she picked up Calvin and held him in her arms as if she would never let go.

The man sighed and stroked his chin, "I'm just stating the truth. I know times have changed but there are still precautions. Consider this a warning to what lies ahead."

* * *

Many years ago, before Herley or Ethan were even born and before the Pokemon league was even formed, there was no such thing as a trainer license. Everyone had a right to befriend Pokemon and use them in battles. Many people enjoyed having their Pokemon battle one another and made up games. It was a peaceful battle that often resulted in the Pokemon fainting and the opposing team winning. It was a common practice that connected everyone to something familiar, but it all changed when a group of power hungry people wanted to have the strongest Pokemon to live. Friends and families became foes overnight. People and their Pokemon either grew closer together or severed all connections to each other.

The world was in bitter turmoil as the opposing, power-seeking group had captured legendary beasts with unimaginable power using a device, now known as the Pokeball. Unable to defeat these beasts, the resistance had divided up into six regions: Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos to train for years for the final battle between the groups. Many Pokemon, who had never experience their true potential, mutated into new forms, known as evolutions. With new forms came new powers, moves, and types that no one had ever seen before.

The rebelling group had no idea of the extensive training that the regions had been undergoing, so they were taken by surprise when they were ambushed near Mirage Island. After weeks of the waging war, it was clear that the regions had succeeded. The legendary Pokemon were quieted and went into rest, whether it was under the ocean, in a volcano, in the sky, or masked from human eye.

Legend has it that the figure who led the war was a young boy with blonde hair and striking and sharp appearances. Himself and his Raichu lead the regions into battle and come out unscatched. After the war, each region gained eight gyms and a league, where Kanto and Jhoto shared a league, as a reminder of the proper way to treat Pokemon. People then had to register as a trainer and pass evaluations before given the privilege to battle with Pokemon. One could have a Pokemon as a companion, but never use them in battle unless with a license.

* * *

Herley shuffled her feet a little, then balled her hands into a fist, "Where can I apply to become a trainer then?"

The elderly man chuckled, "Why, you aren't one? I would have reckoned you were since you have one of those rare Pokemon from Professor Elm's lab, don't you?"

"I suppose I do, but we never received any license or anything really," she recalled, "Elm had asked us to run him an errand and said we could choose a Pokemon to accompany us."

The man scratched his head, "Elm must trust you two a lot then if he is letting you to go off without the proper trainer essentials."

Ethan started rummaging through his bag and then gave a short cough before a began talking, "I actually have a trainer's license."

"What! How'd you get that? Elm never gave me one!" Herley snatched it out of his hands and examined it. Ethan's face was plastered on the left side of the card and to the right side of the picture were five empty stars and his trainer information. "Not fair!" she huffed and thrust the card back into his hands after the quick examination.

Ethan carefully rubbed of the card, "Careful, you're getting your stupidity all over my card," he scoffed at me before rolling his eyes. "If you actually cared enough, you would have registered last month to receive your card."

_"Registered earlier? Oh, and how could I have done that if I just arrived last night?"_ Herley pondered all the battles she would have to miss. She would have to be careful until she made it back to Elm's lab, or else she could kiss her license goodbye before she ever got it.

"Sorry to interrupt- but how about we finish this tour?"

* * *

"Look, Calvin! I think I can see Mr. Pokemon's house from here!"

Calvin gave a delightful smile, "Finally, I've had enough of all the Rattatas and Pidgeys."

"Not like you could have battled them anyways," Herley retorted.

He snorted, "You know I knocked them dead just by looking at them." Calvin was right on that one. Most Pokemon would have enough sense to stay away from any blue-scaled monster with a large jaw and many sets of teeth. Cyndaquil wasn't far behind has Ethan was battling off a flock of Spearows. The small mouse was blasting embers left and right, scorching the earth flat with no mercy. Was this how Ethan imagined a powerful Pokemon? No heart what so ever?

"Something wrong? You look distant," Calvin piped up, again worry in his voice.

Herley shook her head and continued walking forward, "Nothing at all. Please don't worry about me, alright?"

Calvin just shrugged and seemed content with my answer.

"Oh my, my, my! Is that a Totodile?"

"A Totodile in the flesh, yes!" Calvin smiled and watched as the man in the brown suit inspected him.

Mr. Pokemon nodded in approval, "I sense that he is from Professor Elm?"

"Why yes, he is. I've actually come to see you on a job for Professor Elm actually, if you don't mind that is. He mentioned something about a new Pokemon species?" Herley questioned, also feeling a tinge of curiosity to find out what the new Pokemon could be like.

As if on cue, he motioned towards his briefcase. "I have all the information here! Please, step inside and make yourself at home," he responded as he finally managed to open the door after finding the right key. "I have the Pokemon in a separate room so if you'll just wait here-" he ran off before finishing his sentence.

"Seems a little off?" she whispered to Calvin after Mr. Pokemon was out of earshot. "Do you think we can trust him?"

Calvin sighed and sat down on the ground, "If Elm does, do we have a choice? I have heard them talking before when I was younger but not like it was anything I thought was too important. He was always in a rush and never bothered with us. I think one of the aids had called him a poacher? I can't recall what that means though," he sighed.

She covered my mouth in shock, "Are you sure that's what you heard?"

"Almost positive? Why, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, Calvin. It's just a title," she bit her lip. She didn't like the fact she had to lie but for now, it was in best interests that Calvin didn't know.

A loud slam sounded as Mr. Pokemon flung the door open with his foot. He was carrying a large incubator that held a single egg. "Here it is!" he beamed as he placed it on the wooden table that was in the center of the room.

Herley tried to hide her disappointment as she viewed the egg. It looked like any old egg to her, not like she could infer what species of Pokemon it was by just the egg though. She was hoping to see something a little more, alive? Or legendary?

"So, what do you think! Is this profit and knowledge or what?" Mr. Pokemon opened the incubator and took out the egg carefully.

Herley rubbed the back of her arm and wished he hadn't said profit. Were scientists or professors like this too; only in it for the money? "It's- unique?"

"Sure is! Only one like it in all of Jhoto, miss! And I would like you to take it back to Elm for me since he requested to look at it, though it'd be hard to right now since it's still only an egg. Rest assured though, it'll be a brand, spankin' new Pokemon soon!"

She shuddered slightly at the way he spoke. It was so gruff and Herley had wished he hadn't pictured Pokemon to be tools of money as they were more than that. Pushing that aside, she accepted his offer, "I can't refuse that! I'd love to take it back to Elm for you." In the back of her mind, she hoped this was the right thing, _"And maybe save your life too."_

"Great, now just be-"

"Hey, Mr. Pokemon! I'm here!"called Ethan has he slammed the door open. "Oh, I see you have a guest already," he mumbled as a cast his glance away from Herley.

"Another one of Elm's trainers I see? Well more the merrier! I just gave- er- "

"Herley," she filled him in.

"-yeah- Herley this egg to take back to Elm's lab. I guess two could take it back?" he gleefully suggested as he handed the egg off to Herley.

"Now please, take care you two! I have work to get back to!" he smiled as he pushed us out the door.

"So.." she muttered, "Second time we're kicked out, huh?"

* * *

"Excuse me, Nurse?" Herley tapped the bell on the front counter in the Pokemon Center. "Could I please get a room?"

She had been sitting in the Pokemon Center for the past hour ordering food and talking to Calvin a little bit more, trying to find out things that she had missed in the past couple years. Herley held the egg and the white-haired trainer and reptilian Pokemon spent some time trying to figure the best methods of carrying it back to Elm's and how they should approach it.

"Yea ma'am?" a shy voice sounded as a nurse came out from the back room. "Sorry, I was awfully busy filling out paperwork, but how may I help you? Do you need to rest your Pokemon?"

Herley shook her head, "No, I was actually hoping to get a room for the night?"

"Sure thing! Just swipe your trainer ID and I'll give you a set of keys," she smiled and pointed to the card scanner.

She sighed, "About that.. I actually don't have a trainer ID yet, but I've been running an errand for Professor Elm all day today and I'm going to get one when I get back. Promise!"

The nurse instantly brought on a disdainful look, "We don't accept anyone who doesn't have a trainer card. I'm sorry."

"But I have one," came a mocking tone from behind me.

Herley whipped around ready to yell at Ethan when she saw whom he was standing with. Next to the grinning raven-haired boy was none other than a face she had only witnessed on TV: Professor Oak.

"No need to be bitter, Ethan," said the wise man, "If this young lady doesn't have a trainer card there is no need to make fun of her."

Herley immediately brightened her appearance, "Professor Oak! So nice to meet you! I've seen a lot of your work on television and, and-" she paused to catch her breathe, "-did you really manage to catch all the Kanto Pokemon?"

He gave a wholehearted chuckle as if he had been asked this question hundreds of times before, "Young lady, those are just legends! You know, maybe one day that'll be you that they talk about?"

She grinned, _"You know, maybe he's right? Maybe I could be as famous as Oak himself?_" Overjoyed from meeting him, she completely forgot about Ethan who was happily getting a room in the Pokemon Center with his own trainer card.

"Before you two go, I was talking to Elm prior to our meeting and he mentioned two new trainers that were running him an errand?" Oak inquired with a smirk on his face. "Seeing as you two must be the ones, I have a present to start off your journey. Not many trainers ever have the opportunity to receive one of these devices, but I saw to it to make sure we have new members helping with our research as often as possible!"

Oak reached into his lab coat pocket and produced two metallic devices, one blue and the other pink. "Do you know what these are?"

"No?" Herley murmured before she was cut off by Ethan's answer.

"A Pokedex, Professor," Ethan blurted out as soon as the question had been asked.

"Exactly! These devices allow you to keep a record of every Pokemon you have encountered. You will gain basic information when encountered, but to receive the full amount of information, you must catch said Pokemon."

Herley reached her hand over the pink Pokedex and carefully picked it up from Oak's hand. It was brand new, still having the official Pokemon league stickers on the front. The middle allowed her to flip the Pokedex open to reveal a touch screen on the bottom and a smaller viewing-only screen on the top. She smiled to herself and gave Calvin the Pokedex to view.

_Bing Binnng! _"Totodile. The Big Jaw Pokemon. Despite the smallness of its body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While the Pokemon may think it is just playfully nipping, its bite has enough power to cause serious injury," came a monotonic female voice.

Oak chuckled and clapped his hands together, "See, you already have your first entry; and quite the Pokemon too!"

Calvin smiled up at Herley and then passed the Pokedex into her bag before he settled down next to her feet. "I don't know how to thank you-" Herley began, "This is amazing!"

Ethan closed the Pokedex after the male version of the same monotone voice read Cyndaquil's description. "I should be thanking you too. This will help me on my journey, Professor," Ethan said more civilized than he usually is. "Sadly I should retire for the night since we still have to travel back to New Bark, Herley! Thanks again Professor, and hope to see you around sometime." Ethan picked up Cyndaquil and walked past me, "Get some beauty sleep, you need it," he muttered to me under his breath as he walked by.

Herley turned around to glare at him before he could get away into the safety of his room. Oh, if only stares could actually kill.

"Now, Herley right? You said you didn't have a trainer card yet?" Oak asked politely.

She bit her lip, ashamed of being so unprepared, "That's correct."

He tapped the bell on the front counter and the nurse rushed out, "Yes professor! What can I do for you today?" she put a smile on her pretty face and waited for his reply.

"Well, you see my friend her will be getting her license tomorrow. Will you do me a favor and let her stay for tonight?"

The nurse pondered his request, but then have a faked smile, "Sure thing-" she rummaged through a bin under the counter and pulled out a set of keys. "Room 104, down the hallway and it'll be on your left," she instructed to Herley as she slid the keys across to her.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Oak gave a small nod and turned away from the counter. "Hope to see how your Pokedex is progressing in the future! I have a radio show to catch," he called back to me as the sliding glass doors to the center shut closed.

* * *

"Calvin!" Herley protested, "We overslept!"

Calvin woke up to a pig-tailed teenager who somehow managed to keep her hair sticking out in perfect alignment. She says it's her hairspray, but he'd never witnessed the bottle full of miracles that could produce such a feat.

"I'm up," he said groggily and then stretched, his claws digging into the carpet below.

After a quick yawn, Herley had already changed back into her cloths from yesterday. "Ready for the journey back home? We might be able to still beat Ethan back if we hurry!" she smiled and placed her backpack over her shoulders after safely securing the Pokemon egg inside her bag, exposing the top half of the shell.

"Thanks for staying! Next time, please bring an ID though," replied the same nurse as last night. Her tone seemed awfully dreadful for a Joy, but then again she did have to put up with a little bit of rule bending.

Thanks to Professor Oak last night, Herley was actually given a real bed to sleep on and a shiny, new Pokedex. That will definitely come in handy since she needed to brush up on her Pokemon lately. She has been slipping due to her Mother's great idea of isolation from Pokemon back in Olivine City.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Herley questioned as the two exited the Pokemon Center.

The door hissed shut has Calvin nodded, "I think so, he seems like he trusts us."

Herley nodded, seeming to trust in Calvin's judgement. She stiffened as they approached the east side of Cherrygrove.

Scarlet hair.

Thin but muscled build.

"HEY! GET OVER HERE!"

**To be continued!**

**WHOOP WHOOP TIME TO INTRODUCE A NEW CHARACTER.**

**And you all know who that is.**


End file.
